precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese VX/Weapons of Terror Response Act
The VX Response Plan or the Weapons of Mass Terror Response Act was a reactionary bill assembled by the Chinese National Congress on December sixth, 1976 as a response to the VX threat made by Russian Republic president Dimitriov. The formation of it was delayed after the government went into a temporarily scattered state in the event of a chemical attack. The Law It has been decided, and signed by Hou and the People's Congress that in the event of a VX attack these resources will be put into effect to deny access of the gas to China, see to the survival of the people, and oversee the quarantine, clean up, repairs, and mending of individuals, families and communities physically, emotionally, and spiritually. To this effect: Permanent border security is to be increased with thirty-thousand additional men being allocated to the borders to patrol for and seek out suspect individuals and to construct, maintain, and occupy border radar outposts and other stations of border observation. This is to be in conjunction with the already two-hundred thousand approximate regular soldiers on that duty. This move is to be over-seen by the NPCLA and NPCLAA who will be charged with the construction of these outposts as well as other small-scale permanent defensive structures. These forces are to engage in appropriate action, as defined as: - The engagement and interception of land-craft or individuals suspect of seeking targets for VX, ferrying VX, or acting in the interests of a VX attack. Identification is to be requested, failure to comply will lead to target being eliminated or swiftly arrested on site and all materials surrendered to the Chinese state. - The aggressive engagement and reporting of hostile movement. ....- Zen Houji's note and argument: Redundant in the face of existing defensive protocol. In addition, the NPCLAF is to engage in the research and development of alternate systems of detection alongside the IB to gauge the chances of a VX attack and respond accordingly. Accordingly being defined as: - A mobilization of aircraft to seek and destroy infiltrating aircraft as spotted by ground stations and patrols entering the nation. Aircraft are to engage in immediate contact with the offending air-ship and request identification and to turn around. Failure to comply will result in immediate shoot-down. - A mobilization of air-craft in response to long-range artillery batteries suspect of being armed with VX .....- Zen Houji note and argument: an admiral suggestion but redundant in the face of existing defensive protocol. The NPCLN will add VX to their list of top-priority search-and-seizure targets and will conduct total mobilizations with the goal of identifying potential VX-carrying ships and aircraft with the standing orders to sink and shoot down all aircraft and ships not willing to comply to Chinese sovereignty and refuses boarding by Chinese military personnel. In these events, the VX gas is to be acquired by the soldiers and the crews arrested on accounts of espionage and carrying out hostile acts against China. The Ministry of Industry and Infrastructure as well as the Ministry of Agriculture and People's Affairs will be engaging in full fledged programs to educate the population of the dangers of VX as well as funding research in dangerous chemical weapons and prevention methods. Coordinated efforts with the United States will also go underway to better understand its nature and hopefully obtain surviving Seattle bombing samples for analysis and mask production. The New People's China's Liberation Police Force/National Metro Police will be charged with identifying spies, bombers, or anyone acting in the interests of a VX and their immediate arrest. Officers are charged with further familiarization in their neighborhood patrols and are to encourage sufficient self-moderation in the form of passing these reports to the NPCLPF so they may act on it with immediate action. Under Mang Xhu, coordinated efforts will begin to triple the scale of the National Highway to allow for speedy and immediate evacuation as well as updating and enhancing the national rail-lines to accommodate for mass evacuations. Under Zhang Auyi, coordinated efforts will begin to put into action education programs on VX as well as formulate cohesive evacuation plans and shelters. Under both, facilities to produce and develop VX-guarding masks and suits are to be constructed by this time next year (1978) and the full population, or majority there-of receiving their masks by the following year. In the event of a set back the entire population is to be outfitted thus by the winter of 1980. In light of these events the Ladder of Succession has been amended to operate as so: '' Primary/Current head of state prior to VX attack: Chairman/Grand Secretary'' Secondary heads: Grand Secretary/Premier. '' Tertiary: President'' '' Auxillary: Secretary of the National Congress'' '' Secretary of Politburo'' '' Chief Justice of the People's High Court'' '' Auxillary Justice of the People's High Court'' '' Commander of the NPCLA'' '' Commander of the NPCLN'' '' Commander of the NPCLAF'' '' Commander of the NPCLAA'' '' Commander of the NPCLPF'' '' Governor of Beijing '' '' Commune Court'' The status and structure of this ladder will be changed on the appointment of new ministry positions, or any power-holding government positions. Category:Documents Category:Asia